


【翻译】sweet dreams

by liangdeyu



Category: Total Recall (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: Doug反抗了而且那很痛苦，Hammond不在那儿。





	【翻译】sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263437) by [interpret_who (Blizdal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizdal/pseuds/interpret_who). 



一个士兵给他注射药物，另一个告诉他  
“尽量反抗，那样会更痛苦。”  
很快他们都死掉了。  
Carl Hauser不喜欢混蛋。也许是因为他自己就是个混蛋。  
*  
他为她而来，拯救了她，她想着感谢上帝他在被他们变回去之前逃走了。  
她感激地吻了他，如释重负，然后他们一起逃亡。  
后来，当Cohaagen死了，救护车包围着他们，她把他俩的前额相抵，整个人充满了开心-高兴-快乐。  
*  
几个月后，她看见他对街对面的一个人露出意味深长的表情，她什么也没想。  
这很正常。毕竟她不认识每一个他见过的人。  
*  
她每天都望进他的眼睛，想看见她爱的那个人。  
她必须确定他是她的Hauser而不是其他人。  
每一次，她都发现是他。  
他注意到了，但只是挑了挑眉一言不发。有时当他抓到她时，他温柔地宠溺地笑。于是她便向他而去，如飞蛾扑火。  
*  
她将燃烧。  
*  
他去商店很久才回来。  
他的鞋上有泥（和街上的沥青）。  
*  
有时她想知道他到底还记得多少。她知道不止是他被捕的那夜，不止他告诉她的作为Doug时的梦境。他们不谈论这些，但她从他的行为中看得出来，Doug变成了一个虚影。  
她一直一直地想念他。他后来严肃了起来，从不曾像如今这样令人害怕。  
*  
他兜里有一张纸条写着“太阳正在升起”。她感到疑惑，她不认识这个笔迹，她想询问Carl但当他走进来看到她拿着这张纸条时毫不慌张惊讶。他的眼中没有警觉，不准备辩白或掩饰，只是微笑还有——  
“嗨，你在这儿啊。”  
*  
她害怕有一天他会醒来而且丝毫不记得她，连一个生动的梦境都不再有。  
她害怕会是那个以前的Hauser在向她打招呼，或者他大概根本不跟她打招呼，会直接趁她睡着时杀了她。  
也有可能会是Douglas从他的眼睛里四处张望，困惑着，被吓坏了然后急于寻找她。  
也许某天他会干脆地倒下，他的大脑崩溃，而且再也不会开始运作。  
*  
还有一种可能，有一天她会睁开眼，发现关于英国联邦，殖民地和反抗组织的一切都是假的。没有什么旧的新的Hauser，没有Doug，只有她脑子里的幻想。她会在一个他根本不存在的世界里苏醒。  
*  
贴上她喉咙的冰冷刀锋唤醒了她，她在对上Hauser的眼睛前已经僵住。接着她从容地无视那把匕首，和他那不变的温柔的笑容。  
她全身的血液都凝结成冰，在他移开匕首后也未能化冻。  
“那起作用了。”她恐惧地陈述道，突然理解了情况。他起身前瞥了她一眼。“你是以前的Hauser，Cohaagen最终还是成功了。”她的声音喑哑。  
他耸肩：“我一直是Hauser。”她为看见他眼中蔓延的冰冷而畏缩。她意识到她以前从未真正见过这个Hauser。他们见面时他总是在伪装，在他向反抗组织揭露身份时这伪装变得更好了。她从没意识到Cohaagen已经成功地重启他的大脑。事实是Hauser是最好的特工，她用这个理由来安慰自己。她悲伤地等着，记起了Douglas杀掉Harry的样子，快速高效的一声“砰”，他就死了。  
她听着他移动，这次她麻木地不愿哭泣。  
“为什么要演戏？”她快速问道，充满绝望，这是她死前唯一想知道的事。  
“我的任务是渗透反抗组织。”  
“但是——”  
“我似乎完全不记得我完成了这个任务。”  
然后她明白了，感觉自己问得很蠢。  
“当然，我拥有Doug的记忆，但是程序才刚刚完成运行，我的大脑需要时间来完全同化它们。那时候彻底是一团糟。”  
“那么当你意识到发生了什么之后？为什么我还活着？Cohaagen说你是个忠诚的爱国者。”  
而且很残忍。她没有说出来。  
“Cohaagen是个混蛋，反正我从来不喜欢他。但他是对的，我是个爱国者。”  
“但你并不忠诚。”  
“我只在值得的时候忠诚。”  
“我不值得？”她恨声质问，开始发怒。  
“你以为我为什么告诉你这些？”  
“为了虐待狂的快乐。”  
“我不是虐待狂。”  
她相信他，这是个问题，她总是相信他。  
她向他伸手，当她的手碰到他的胳膊时，她向上望进他的双眼看见他——  
就像每一次一样  
——他的笑容灿如千阳。  
*  
“你知道这个人是谁吗，Melina?”  
“我知道。”  
“我很怀疑。如果你知道你就不会跟他在一起了。”  
“我知道他是Cohaagen的特工。”  
“他是最坏的。”  
“我听说他是最好的。”  
“对他们来说他是最好的。想当最好的你得先成为最坏的。对我们来说他是最坏的。”  
她的朋友无意识地揉着手腕，那儿有一些伤疤，她以前见过它们。  
现在看见它们是不同的，她知道是谁在那儿造成的伤疤，她的胃中绞痛。  
“我们都做过糟糕的事。”  
“他是最坏的。他会背叛我们所有人。”  
“我们不用再战斗了，我们已经赢了。”  
“你真的以为战争已经结束了？”  
她挫败地看着他。  
“英联仍然需要更多地盘，殖民地仍然拥有更多地盘。”  
“现在Carl是我们中的一员。”她坚持道，“Matthias——”  
“——已经死了。谁该为此负责？”他眼中有无边的恶毒的恨意，但是绝不比深藏其后的恐惧更多，因为Carl走过来站在她身边。  
Hauser似乎没有认出他，她在想，在恐怖弥漫前的冷静时刻，在所有的脸庞开始混淆之前，他必然已经拷问了多少人。  
*  
她拒绝思忖他杀过多少人。（她拒绝思忖她自己）  
*  
他撞上某人时低语做个好梦而不是正常道歉，这明显是某件事的暗号。Rekall公司是她的第一个联想。她知道在那里发生的一切不是做梦，但这是人们后来提起它的方式：你梦到了什么？  
当那个女人离开并很快藏身于人群时，她仰视着他。愤怒即将将她淹没，但她强压怒火开始思索。  
这不是她第一次看见他在做些可疑的事。  
Cohaagen死后留下了一个权力空缺。  
Hauser在某个圈子中是个传奇，不是每个人都像Lori那样妒恨他。  
他一直对反抗组织的成员非常友好。  
“你在做什么？”她嘶哑地问，感到受人背叛，“我与反抗组织共存亡。”她说，长久以来第一次使用进行时态。以前没有这个必要。  
“我知道。”他平静地说。  
我不能再次失去他。她想。这个念头如同一声耳语，狡诈地蜿蜒滑入她的脑海，裹缠所有其它的思绪并压制住它们。她试图眨掉眼中的刺痛。一些人绕行时在为他们堵住道路而抱怨，这是一条繁忙的街道，这是一天中繁忙的时段，她忽略他们，只是在想自己能忍受什么，不能忍受什么。她想起他俩没有射进彼此头颅的子弹，想起那些匕首和灿烂的微笑，还有无论发生了什么事，她都握住他的手——  
他爱抚她掌心的伤疤  
——然后心碎地说道  
“那就好。”  
*  
幸运的是，Carl Hauser从来不是个野心勃勃的人。  
他没有对Melina承认，但他仍旧梦到她的坠落，他的记忆也许被撕成了碎片，但他记得她从他指间滑落的感觉。  
做个好梦意味着去睡觉，再见，停下，或者你去死吧。  
他喜欢他现在的生活。


End file.
